Some Say Ice, I Favor Fire
by northpeach
Summary: "Consider actual Unicorns. Dragons," the lackey says in even tones. Reborn hangs up on Skull without a second thought. Standing where he is now, looking at his (dame) student-to-be and the massive serpentine dragon curled around him, blinking curiously at his form, he absently thinks he owes Skull an apology. (Written with wolfsrainrules)
1. Chapter 1

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

 _Some say in ice._

 _From what I've tasted of desire_

 _I hold with those who favor fire._

 _-Robert Frost_

Technically, the argument could be made that Skull was the first one to discover one of the most well-kept secrets of the world.

Not that anyone he told actually believed him, but that wasn't _Skull's_ problem.

 _Ignorant, narrow minded idiots. Gullible fool his lily white_ ass.

In fact, he was holding out hope that one day, he would get a call from his fellow Arcobaleno demanding an explanation. Of course, depending on who it was and what they would see, would make the entire situation _worth it._

 _There would absolutely be a jab on mafia hierarchies decided by rainbow colored magical flames which also determined personality type that they had_ no problem _with, but_ myths and legends _being_ truth _was_ too much.

The whole thing started out three weeks after Luce betrayed them and their bodies were bound into toddler form.

Skull was trying to adjust not only to Omerta, to the _mafia_ \- _being actually cursed like a fairy tale princess, holy shit_ \- he was actually freaking out and being around the others wasn't helping in the least.

Usually, when he got into this state, he would get up, go out, and ride his motorcycle until things calmed down, but he couldn't do that _now_ , could he? Not with this tiny body too small for his precious bike. So when he stormed down from the mountain, saw his bike that was too large, he just started walking, refusing to let his eyes linger on his motorcycle.

He just had to get home, call a few friends, some who would be mostly accepting of the impossible, and build himself a motorcycle that fit his new size, while one of them took his baby (that was _too big now_ ) home and _he could do this._

It was three weeks, three weeks of frustration and random outbursts of emotions and Skull was not ashamed to admit that when he got home, to all the oversized furniture and counters, that he locked himself in his closet and cried for a solid hour.

He called an old carnie friend who worked in the mystic arts and was so, _so thankful_ they accepted his explanation, however vaguely uninformative in the least, beyond the obvious and _helped him._

Three weeks. Three weeks and Skull had enough of his pity party and threw a dart at the map, hopped a plane to Ireland and headed for the nearest bar to get spectacularly drunk. Truthfully, he only had to edit the picture for his ID and the height, before he was ready to go. A quick lie, that might actually been the truth, about a unique condition of dwarfism and a flash of his driver's license saw the bartender serving him with a look of pity.

Things got a little blurry after that.

Apparently the Propagation traits of his Cloud flames worked really well on alcohol content, especially if he concentrated.

He woke up to what he first assumed was a horse chewing on his hair. Other sensations filtered in, such as the grass beneath his fingers and the loamy soil underneath, a scattering of raindrops on his face and when he managed to crack his eyes open, it was to treetops and clouds.

Also the wickedly sharp horn that was glowing with a soft, silver shine.

He blinked once, twice, winced at the drums pounding in his head, before flaring his Flames and closing his eyes to allow the mystical fire to aid with the sped up healing of his truly awful hangover. This was probably the first time he started seeing hallucinations after drinking, but then again he never drank in a toddler's body before, so there was an explanation. Not to mention he had _really_ wanted to be drunk enough to forget his new form, and had gotten his Flames involved in excess.

Of course, when he reopened his eyes he found his hallucination had only gotten _worse_ as he was instead greeted with the entire picture, including the animal attached to the horn.

White, the color so pure it practically _glowed,_ as in, actually _really glowed, what the hell-_ made up 90% of his view. The other was dominated by the horn, which was _still there_. Which was growing out of the very white, silvery glowing horse standing in front of him, staring down at his small form.

Skull inhaled so fast, he choked on his own spit and prompt burst into a flurry of coughing. Which aggravated his alcohol-induced headache and general sickness which left Skull curled up against the ground whimpering in pain.

The was a soft nicker before the uni- _horse,_ the _horse_ which someone dressed up as a unicorn and painted with glow paint, _obviously_ \- stepped closer and breathed into his hair.

And Skull froze.

He lifted his head and turned to stare incredulous at the...being. A hesitant smile found its way onto his face. He heaved himself up and kept eye contact as best he could.

There was no lingering aches or pain in his body. All of it had vanished the instant the warm breath of the unicorn had ghosted across his face.

"Okay. Right. _Unicorns,_ " Skull barked an incredulous laugh, staring up in dawning wonder as the _unicorn_ looked back at him serenely

It nickered and huffed, blinking dark eyes down at him.

"Well," he muttered half to himself, thinking about checker-faced men that appeared out of nowhere, being dragged into the _actual mafia_ , finding out the mafia had, as a whole, weaponized _magical fire_ like some kind of magical girl anime, and he could in fact use that fire, and had been cursed to a child form as a result of his magical fire's strength, as he watched the unicorn paw at the ground, "Now, I think I can officially say, my life cannot _possibly_ get any weirder…"

Later, Skull would quietly think to himself, that he should've kept his _fool mouth_ _**shut.**_

 _Much later_ , Skull would thank every higher power that he hadn't.

* * *

Reborn is done processing his situation.

Oh, don't get him wrong, he's still _furious, how_ _ **dare**_ _she_ \- and ignoring the sharp scrape of betrayal, but _al diavolo_ , he's got important things to do, such as renovating all his safe houses and getting new guns and clothes and _everything._

 _Priorities._

He needs to go inform Timoteo and Shamal and work around this situation to the best of his ability so that he can start looking for a cure.

There's a sense of unity about them now. Not to say they get along better, no, they're still vastly different people, now with a common problem rather than a common goal. Some of them stick together, some leave, but it's three weeks later and they're all back in that house, save for one.

Verde is the scientist, Viper the one with the information. Considering that they're both sitting at the table with smudges under their eyes, and shaking hands in the case of Verde, they haven't had any success. Three weeks is all it takes to process their new situation and move to correct it. Three weeks is all it takes before they hit a dead end.

Still, there's a sinking feeling in Reborn's gut that tells him they have plenty of time in order to deal with this.

Luce hasn't returned. He honestly doesn't know what he'll do if she does.

Lal Mirch's pacifier isn't the bright blues of Colonello's and she can't use her Rain Flames any more.

They're all stuck in the bodies of _babies_ , courtesy of the Man in the Iron Mask, on whom they have barely half a page of cold, hard information.

The hitman can't help but wonder where he's supposed to go from here ( _because mio Dio, what is he supposed to do now?)_.

That's when Reborn gets a call.

It's the civilian Cloud, his new lackey. The one whose voice is now ten times more annoying and _grating_. Perfectly matching his equally annoying and obnoxious personality.

He answers it anyway. They're together in this _Curse_ , and despite it all, Skull is a comrade, however low he ranks.

"Ciaossu," he says, high-pitched and _squeaky_.

 _Chaos, he purrs like a particularly bloodthirsty demon._

And a part of him _hates_ that he can't even say his traditional, trademark greeting guaranteed to make most people blanch when he says it, because his vocal chords aren't developed enough. But he moves on from his childish voice, nothing like his previous baritone with its deliberate accent and rolling words, because _there's nothing he can do about it, merde_.

"Reborn-sempai," is what he hears, in surprisingly steady and even tones, high-pitched and childishly squeaky as it may be, "The world is a lie."

Reborn would usually shoot down anyone who opened up a conversation with him like this, but regardless of Skull's... _existence_...he's still an Arcobaleno like them, whatever the _cazzo_ that means. Unfortunately, Reborn being the man he is, decides that there is some responsibility between them. Not a lot, but some. Enough that Reborn doesn't instantly hang up.

They share this Curse. All of them and their fate will be the same in the end, Reborn can't help but think.

Besides, there's not much information and for all he knows, this could be about their new state of being and the lackey has discovered something among his circus friends.

He doubts it, but apparently very little is truly impossible.

"Ho?"

Slightly questioning with a vague underlying hint of _get-on-with-it-or-face-my-wrath_. It doesn't have the same effect it once did, but it yields the same results, especially with someone suffering as he is and thus knows it's _Reborn_.

"Magic Flames, Ringwraiths that uphold mafia law, and real life curses like fairy tale princesses, huge surprise, _whatever_ , but...Reborn, consider actual _unicorns. Dragons._ "

And Reborn sighs and rolls his eyes. He expected too much from him, really.

"I will assure you, Lackey, there is no such thing," he explains easily before hanging up.

It's likely the stuntman went out drinking, going by the airy almost breathless quality to his voice.

His phone doesn't ring again and he puts it out of his mind.

He has pressing matters, more important things to do and he doesn't have time to deal with fairy tales. No matter that he's already got one foot firmly in one.

Reborn never once considers the probability that Skull might actually be serious.

Not now, anyway. Years later, he'll casually slip in this fact in conversations, that unicorns and dragons are real, and Reborn knows someone who can prove this. Because it's hilarious and the looks on people's faces when they jump to the conclusion that the World's Greatest Hitman believes in fairy tales are the _best_.

 _Later_ , he's vindicated, but not in any way he would have expected. Not in any way he would have _believed._

* * *

Skull pushes the phone away from his ear to stare at it. To be fair, he's not really mad because he mostly expected that. But his eyes narrow and a grin paints itself on his face.

"Just you wait, _Reborn-senpai_ ," he growls between clenched teeth, "Just you wait, you _arrogant bastard._ I was going to _warn you_ and everything, but hey, if you don't want any help, if you don't _listen_ , no skin off my nose!"

His snaps his cell shut and turns to the large, expectant eyes locked on his tiny form.

Skull pauses for a moment, panic flooding through his system, because what if that was unspeakably rude and the unicorn is contemplating stabbing him with the sword growing out of its forehead made from starlight? It's automatic, a second later, when he bows his head.

( _Hopefully unicorns are similar to hippogriffs_ )

"I'm sorry," he says quietly, inwardly wincing at the tones of his voice, "I don't really have people that care about me, or even care to listen when I speak. I meant no disrespect."

Because manners are important when you find a unicorn (or is it when a unicorn finds you? Does it _matter?_ ) It doesn't matter because now the unicorn looks...sympathetic? And he can't help but gape at this sudden prove of understanding between the two of them.

As the unicorn turns and neighs surprisingly loudly, Skull takes a moment to remember his manners, all the ones he ever learned, even from movies. They are especially important when meeting new beings of unknown power and for half a second, Skull lets himself relax. Unicorns, right?

A moment later, a dragon- _a scaly lizard, with_ _ **wings,**_ _the size of an actual_ _ **house**_ _-_ drops down from the sky like _**SUDDEN DEATH FROM ABOVE**_ and Skull is _**NOT PREPARED.**_

Not that Skull feels like he should need apologize for screaming like he was being violently murdered and then proceeding to throw himself to the ground with his hands up, trying to curl into a ball.

It wasn't like his following sobs and pleas alarmed both the unicorn and dragon to the point that they were frantically searching for the source of his distress, while simultaneously attempting to provide comfort. Comfort which involved close ups with breathing that smelled of smoke and _burning_ , and only made his hysteria worse.

He did not need to apologize for any of that because, if it _had_ happened, it would be a perfectly reasonable reaction to such a scenario. A scenario that definitely one hundred percent did not happen, because Skull was calm and mature, no matter what his body looked like or what any of the Arcobaleno said, and he didn't do _any of those things._

Moving on.

Once he got over the _dragon's (please don't let Alduin be an accurate representation of dragon kind_ ) sudden arrival, he marveled at the _huge wingspan,_ jutting spikes of the crest of horns about the creature's head and lining its' spine all the way down to the end of its' tail, which it then turned into a pointy ball of _death._

It really was gorgeous though, being a red so dark it was almost black, with highlights of oranges and golds. It ( _he? she?_ ) was about the size of a double decker bus though, not a mountain such as Alduin the World Eater, but closer to the descriptions of Smaug from Tolkien's _The Hobbit_. For which, Skull was now absurdly grateful that he had taken the time to read that book.

Not that what little knowledge he gleaned from that book made him an expert on how not to offend a dragon, as in a real, life, actual dragon- _dragon_.

Skull took in a deep breath as both the unicorn and the dragon stared at him in what he could only assume was curiosity and concern.

He had no idea how to react to this, so he decided to wing it- Dreamworks style. He hadn't shot the dragon down, it came on it's own, and it was displaying sentience, if not _sapience_ so the only greeting he knew to give to a dragon it was.

Skull reached out a tiny hand, palm flat and fingers straight, and waited to see what would happen.

* * *

Tsuna found the thing hiding from his tormentors.

Not that hiding from people was anything _new_ , but this time, apparently they saw fit to chase him halfway across town, far away from his normal paths. Truthfully, the only reason why they'd given up, was because someone had started screaming about the devil or an evil spirit or _something._

Tsuna was a bit busy with running for his well-being.

So when he noticed a rather large rock, perfectly positioned to the side of a very tall, wide tree, his brain jumped and stuttered before it reasonably pointed out that spot was a very good place to hide. So, behind the rock with his back against the tree Tsuna went, squeezing his eyes shut and deliberately slowing down his breathing, no matter how much it hurt his chest.

Long, slow seconds ticked by, stretching into a solid two minutes before Tsuna opened his eyes and released a great big breath and slumped back in relief. His arms unfolded from his knees as his legs fell to the side and he was-

 _Heat-_

When his leg landed on an oddly textured warmth, Tsuna couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips as he jerked up and _away_ -

His gaze landed on the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

It was a stone, glimmering in brilliant colors of blues, silver and greens, and while Tsuna was never called words like ' _brave'_ or ' _courageous_ '. He was nine years old without a single friend and bullying was a constant, normal and expected even. Lonely and desperately searching for something and with this beautiful stone that he found, he entertains the idea, somewhere in the back of his mind, that _this was meant to be._

Of course, it's also that part of his brain that trips and stutters before it works properly, because something is wrong with him, Tsuna knows. It's why everyone calls him ' _Dame'_ \- ( _it's why he doesn't deny it, it's why he lets them and endures, endures and survives-)_ but there's something about this stone that's _wrong._ Or _right._ One of the two, but regardless, it's both the same in the end.

His lips thin as for once in his life, Tsuna shoves the fear and apprehension away and _hopes_ , reaching out with his scraped and bleeding hand to curl his fingers around the stone. He tries to lift it, but it's bigger than he thought, heavy and so _warm_ \- ( _like the warmth he used to have inside him before-)_ so he moves closer and brings his other hand to grasp this brilliant, beautiful thing into his arms and he _pulls._

It comes easily, after a slight hesitation and Tsuna sits there, cradling this stone in his lap and just _stares_.

The warmth from the rock, that might not actually be a rock, increases, not enough to hurt, to burn, but enough that the heat starts to spread up his arms and Tsuna can feel tears beginning to gather in his eyes.

It's been so _long_ since Tsuna has felt any kind of warmth, one that dwells deep in his bones and is bright and _home_ in a way he can barely remember and he muffles a sob even as it wretches itself from his dry throat. A light shines from the inside and he can see something, curled up in the middle.

This isn't a rock, or a stone, it's an _egg._ There is something _living_ inside and Tsuna's breath catches.

He tenderly reaches out and trails a finger down the shell, watching at the orange swirls and blends with the silver following the path of his fingers. He is utterly in awe and entirely lost in this tiny, unborn creature.

That's how the devil finds him in the end.

But now, after this, all of the stories Tsuna will tell all begin with, ' _this is when it changed'._

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was a unique individual and defined his worth and self at the very young age of eleven.

His parents had raised him to be the protector of Namimori and only recently had he been deemed strong enough to strike out on his own. He had bitten all the hostile yakuza to death and arranged a deal with the police department for the betterment of Namimori. He had gained a competent and loyal subordinate who could be easily trained as needed.

Hibari Kyoya has proved himself a carnivore and the herbivores of his city, his school will learn to follow the rules. He will keep them safe, of course. But herbivores wander around, obvious to the dangers of life. Which is exactly why Kyoya was going to be scarier than anything out there.

He just has to get through a couple more yakuza and clean the rest of the scum out before he deems his duty a success.

It's during his patrols that he finds them.

It's when Kyoya hears the smallest of sounds, a painful cry, not unlike a small, wounded animal would make, so he heads for that direction immediately. He makes good time, scaling a building and jumping from one rooftop to another, til the trail ends below a large tree. He has to reach for the branches, and jump harder to make the gap, but he does it anyways.

It's below the branches that he hears the sound again, only softer and when he glances down, what meets his gaze is not what he's expecting.

It's a small herbivore. The one everyone calls 'dame'. The one with the fluffy hair. Sawada Tsunayoshi, son of his mother, Sawada Nana and a no name outsider father.

Kyoya knows many names, mostly of offenders, allies, and subordinates, those that are his, his father's and his mother's, but this one has earned his attention for the sole fact that he gathers a crowd wherever he goes.

In a negative manner.

Hibari entertains the thought that perhaps he could provide encouragement to the herbivore, in some manner that will force him to do better. On the other hand, he could use him as bait to trap those that would easily harm others, smaller and weaker than they are in an pitiful effort to usurp control of the herd.

Truthfully, he doesn't know which choice he would pick as the moment he finished contemplating his decisions, the herbivore makes the saddest noise that instantly puts him on the same level as a wounded animal. There is nothing Hibari can do now. Option three it is then.

Hibari flings himself out of the tree and lands near silently on the thick grass and gazes at a bowed head of fluffy brown, almost _orange_ hair in the sunlight and a small quivering body. It's only when he takes a step forward that he gains the herbivore's attention and is leveled with red-rimmed _burning_ eyes the exact color of a violently auburn sunset.

And Kyoya pauses.

Because the...small animal is cradling a truly astonishing thing. It draws his focus and his curiosity because Kyoya is certain that the small animal is hunched protectively over an egg, the likes of which he has never seen nor heard of before.

This changes things.

There are bruises and dirt smudging the small animal's face, tears in his school uniform. The position he's in, behind a tree, a boulder, it's a defensive one and well hidden. There are lines in his face, of exhaustion and his breath hitches weakly in his chest.

So perhaps this small animal was protecting the egg?

Kyoya's face darkens and he carefully searched his memory for those he had seen in the area. If someone had endangered the life of an unborn, Kyoya would grant _no mercy_.

However, his intentions towards the protection of the unborn creature wasn't made clear to the small animal and he shrinks against the bark of the tree and bares his teeth in a pathetic attempt to scare him away.

Outwardly, Kyoya scoffs, but lowers himself to the ground in a crouch, reaching out his hand, palm up. Inwardly, though, he approves of this obvious acknowledgement of the danger of his carnivore self. Obviously, the small animal was in high alert and won't be calmed easily.

Still, as Kyoya stayed in his position and watches as confusion and then incredulity spread over the small animal's face before that curious _burning_ in his eyes slowly begins to fade and some tension eases from his slight frame. The egg is still pressed firmly into his side, as far from Kyoya as he can get while still keeping it close to himself.

Carefully, Kyoya doesn't move and watches in satisfaction as the small animal makes tiny movements to adjust his position and brings the egg to his lap before sitting up straight from the tree. Kyoya takes this as approval and leans forward to place his own hand on the silvery blue egg.

 _It's warm_ , he notices in barely concealed awe.

He ignores the tiny, barely there flinch of the small animal and brings his second hand up to delicately trace the swirls of blues, purples and silver, feeling the rough but smooth texture of the egg.

Hibari Kyoya is known as a devil, an evil spirit with the strength of ten men at the tender age of eleven. It shouldn't be so surprising to either of them that the egg cracks under his touch.

* * *

Tsuna knows exactly who Hibari Kyoya is.

While others may claim the same, and truthfully only a handful are fully aware of his personality and weaknesses, _Tsuna figured it out._

It wasn't easy. It gave him headaches for _weeks._ But he knew that he _had to._ It was _important_ , even if Tsuna had no idea why.

Hibari Kyoya was a _carnivore_. Everyone else was a ' _herbivore'_ in the ' _herd'_. The ' _herd'_ was everyone that was in school, for the moment. Older, younger, they were all classified as herbivores who made up the herd of Namimori. Perhaps there were a few who held the ' _carnivore_ ' status as Hibari Kyoya did, and perhaps there were adults he didn't automatically label, but not likely.

Hibari, as the ' _carnivore'_ in this picture, protected the herbivores in the herd. It wasn't his herd, of course, but he kept the order and maintained stability. He enforced the rules and prevented chaos.

The rules which he decided meant anything and the chaos which prevented him from sleeping peacefully in the sunshine whenever he wished.

But, Tsuna knew, Hibari Kyoya had a weakness for small animals. Cute and cuddly, even if they were dangerous and deadly, small animals. They were to be protected, because they were useful and pleasant to look at.

Tsuna didn't really want to know the entire line of thinking that Hibari did, but he was confident in this. So he wasn't really worried, that much, when Hibari reached out to examine the stone. It might have been an egg, now that he was actually thinking in connection to Hibari-

 _crack_

Tsuna stopped breathing and stared in horror as the stone-maybe-egg-probably-egg began to crack in fine lines of spiderweb cracks.

 _ **crack**_

They deepened almost instantly and Tsuna spared an instant to level Hibari Kyoya with the most blistering glare he could muster. Only, the boy was staring in fascination and that was when Tsuna made the connection between ' _egg', 'breaking'_ and ' _hatching'._

He would have screamed, he really would've, but he was captivated by the claw tipped, scaled limb that broke through the shell, which was followed immediately by a scaly head.

The top half of the egg just slid off, cracking into several pieces as it's insides were revealed.

As was the small, scaled creature with tiny horns sweeping away from a thin, angular face, peering up at Tsuna before launching itself straight at his chest with a happy chirp and a flutter of leathery wings.

It sounded suspiciously like 'mama'.

And the world was never the same.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was eleven when he fell completely and utterly in love. The kind of love that would define him for the rest of his life.

It was the love that would lead to the slaughter of many, the destruction of entire cities and the dismantlement of many organizations, some legal, most illegal, and in one extremely rare and unique situation, was partly responsible for the destruction of several hundred realities.

It was the love of a parent for their firstborn child.

Kyoya watched as the dragon with its long neck and lithe almost serpent-like body uncoiled itself from the embrace of it's new mother, it turned bright, intelligent eyes towards him and their gazes locked. Steel gray with flecks of the deepest blue and Kyoya was _lost._

It _squealed_ and hurtled itself into Kyoya chest, making happy little snuffling noises as it did so. It quickly gained a hold and scampered up to his shoulders, twining itself lovingly around his neck before leaping back to the small animal it had claimed as a mother.

Leaving the claim of 'father' to him.

It curled into those thin arms and yawned, showing off fangs and sharp, white teeth before apparently drifting off into sleep.

Kyoya couldn't help the warm soft feelings in his chest, but he quickly found something else to focus on. Clearly, he had been lied to.

Dragons did exist, which is why they had been painted, why people embroidered them on kimonos and named dangerous attacks and finishing moves after them.

But one did not casually collect one and bring it home to any child who asked, be they carnivore or herbivore. One clearly had to earn the honor of being chosen to be a parent to a dragon. A mother, to care for the small animal, a father to protect it until adulthood.

Beings of high intelligence, who were undeniably carnivores of the highest order, but fragile in their infancy.

Obviously, no one could be told of the dragon, until the dragon approved of them.

Kyoya nodded firmly and levelled his gazed at the small animal. Clearly, there was something about him, something that was deemed _worthy_ , just as he was. But, as Kyoya carefully considers everything he knows about this small animal, he comes to a conclusion that is both entirely correct and no where near to the truth.

But Kyoya doesn't need anyone else's convenient truths, it's obvious when one looks at all the evidence and in his world, there is no higher opinion than that of his child.

* * *

Tsuna was different from normal children in many aspects.

This situation lead to revealing one of the most prominent differences.

Tsuna did not have a father. His mother had a husband that occasionally showed up and pretended to be Tsuna's father, and his mother encouraged it, but _Tsuna knew better._ Still, he only tolerated him for his mother's sake.

But he still understood the concept of ' _parent'_.

A ' _parent'_ was someone like mama who looked after their child, fed them and wanted them to be happy. A parent protected their children and made sure to understand their problems and help them through their life to the best of their abilities.

So when faced with a baby and the sudden, violent realization that Tsuna was now a _parent_ …as in, he had a _child_ to look after and protect.

Something kickstarted in his brain.

 _Tsuna was going to be the best parent...with Hibari Kyoya and if anyone disagreed, he would_ _ **hurt them**_ _._

Going by the look on Hibari's face, Tsuna figured that he wouldn't be alone in parenting, or in hurting people who disagreed with them.

But for the first time in his life, Tsuna wasn't afraid.

He was determined and happy- _so very happy_.

Going by the vicious baring of teeth that Hibari Kyoya was sporting, Tsuna believed he felt the same.

* * *

It is unfortunate for Sawada Iemitsu, who is currently sorting through piles of paperwork in the CEDEF Headquarters in Italy, that the entirely correct part of Kyoya's conclusion, is in regards to his decision.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is clumsy to unnatural degrees, bafflingly unable to properly do simple school work and drew negative attention in droves.

This is not normal.

Kyoya understands that and the idea cements in his mind that someone has _done this to him._ Someone came into his territory and took a small, defenceless child and _did something_ to _hurt him_ to such a degree that he couldn't function as he was supposed to.

Clearly, in Kyoya's mind, this had something to do with the dragons. If only certain people...if only chosen people could find and hatch a dragon egg, that meant that there were two groups. Those for and those against.

To what degree, Kyoya didn't know, but obviously dragons were a significant, which meant that there may be people _looking_ for dragons and the ones chosen to raise them.

Which meant, in Kyoya's mind…

 _There were dangerous people looking for them. These dangerous people had no problem hurting the little ones and would take their own little one and_ _ **Kyoya would not let them.**_

Fortunately, for Tsuna who was alternating between staring at the dragon cuddling into his thin frame, purring as he stroked over smooth silvery scales, and staring at Hibari Kyoya who was radiating all sorts of conflicting emotions, this meant this his life began changing for the better.

Mostly, there was determination and a strong sense of _must-protect_ , which going by the look the boy was raking over both him and the baby, meant _both of them._

When Kyoya reached forward, ever so slowly, to pull Tsuna and the baby dragon into his lap, he didn't protest. There was a warmth to Kyoya, to the dragon, between the two of them that eased a pain in Tsuna's chest and he couldn't help the shuddering breath that left his lungs.

The next instant, Tsuna found himself going limp in the boy's arms as exhaustion washed over him, feeling safer in this moment than he could ever recall in his life.

In this moment, he didn't care what Hibari thought of him, he was just so _tired_ , and everything felt so much _better._

Little did he know, Hibari Kyoya was entirely approving of this trust his child's chosen mother had placed in him. He had a lot to do, to ensure their safety…

Perhaps a flock?

More subordinates?

Guards?

Definitely the re-education of the herd about Tsunayoshi's new place in the hierarchy.

Regardless, what was needed at the moment was a safe place for Sawada Tsunayoshi to rest. The Baby Carnivore had some sort of fire energy as red as rubies that disintegrated everything it touched; perhaps the small animal had something similar that was drained when their baby hatched?

Kyoya paused when he realized the eggs shells had glimmered orange in Tsunayoshi's hands and purple in his own.

Which would lead to a logical conclusion that he possessed some sort of flame energy as well...some people possessed energy that manifested itself as flames. These came in different colors, how many, Kyoya didn't know, but if there were more, perhaps the little one would be drawn to them?

Which meant that Kyoya would not need to go searching, they would be drawn, either those with the fire, or his little one.

With that thought now firmly cemented as _fact_ , he carefully gathered them close, before pulling out his phone and hitting the first number.

"Kusakabe? You are needed at my location with transportation for three."


	2. Chapter 2

Kusakabe will never admit it aloud, but he takes great pride in his unflappable demeanor.

Hibari Kyoya goes out on a mission, a tiny, beautiful child of elven years old, to unite his territory and manages to beat down the few yakuza families who have sprung up in recent years. He goes out with only Kusakabe to stand, faithful and loyal, by his side, and returns with an army in tow.

Granted, over half of them were under the age of fifteen, but that left the rest of them, who ranged in ages from fifteen to twenty-three. Some were merely thugs. Only useful in case of intimidation and muscle.

Others were clever and cunning, street rats who survived and made a name and a life for themselves. The cowards who attached themselves to the strongest predator in hopes they would endure the hard times without actually risking their lives. There were the ambitious, those longing for fame and power, others simply wishing for the safety of _theirs._

Truthfully, almost all of those faces who follow eleven year old Hibari Kyoya from the ruins of their glory and ambitions, all held traces of awe.

A delicate, beautiful face, pretty silver eyes, thick black hair with enough volume to hint as to its fluffiness and a tiny slim body, accented by baby fat.

Looks were deceiving.

Hibari Kyoya was a demon in encased mortal flesh. A being made out of bloodlust, fighting instincts and a _hunger_ for challenges. He wielded _tonfas_ , a weapon that was specifically designed to be _non-lethal_ , to which, the boy only utilized to cause maximum damage while minimizing the possibility of a swift death.

However, Tetsuya cannot control his expression when he pulls up to Kyo-san's location with the requested transportation.

His jaw drops, his eyes widen, he literally cannot find the words and he will later be ashamed to say, he stood there like a useless shrub as Kyo-san lifted a small boy into his arms, a tiny, reptilian creature curled into a ball on his chest. He stares, because those are _scales, yes?_ Those are _wings, right?_ _Tail. Claws._

 _Error. has stopped working. Critical system failure. Reboot systems._

Surprisingly, once Kyo-san reaches where he's standing, the look Hibari gives him is _understanding_ and vaguely sympathetic. As if they're suffering together, _of course Kusakabe is forgiven for this loss of composure,_ and Tetsuya does _not_ want to know what is prompting this look.

Luckily, Kyo-san's attention is drawn away by the boy in his arms- _along with that creature who is starting to look exactly like something out of fairy tales-_ who shifts and snuggles the... _reptilian creature_...closer, while burrowing in deeply into Kyo-san's arms.

Tetsuya is now so far out of his league, after this incident, he will now be able to say, he's seen it all, but this is now the top impossible thing Kyo-san has done before hitting his teens.

( _Tetsuya_ weeps _when he considers the future, when Kyo-san's territories are secured and he his reign is assured enough that he might wish to_ expand.)

Fortunately, Hibari issues his orders. Which is a good thing because Tetsuya can follow orders without needing to take a moment to come to terms with that fact that reality is an illusion and life is a lie.

"Kusakabe, there are shell fragments around the base of the tree directly behind me that need to be gathered. Arrange a room for Tsunayoshi, search for appropriate foods to feed a baby dragon, but _be discreet._ The armory needs to be updated, defenses need to be organized and I will require everyone's files on my desk."

"Hai," Tetsuya doesn't even hesitate to whip out his phone and start texting orders to his assistants.

He goes for the shell fragments himself, pulling out a box from the van and carefully making his way to the base of the aforementioned tree. It's easy enough to spot the fragments, so he knees down to pick the glittering and beautiful pieces of a _dragon's eggshell,_ and set them carefully in the box. He has to pause when on _touching them_ they _gleam_ with swirls of green.

Kusakabe ignores that and continues with his work, until he's collected all the fragments and stands to his feet. He walks carefully back, all the shards still glimmering _green_ , until he reaches the open door of the van. Kyo-san raises his eyebrows in something like surprise when he sees the emerald glow before a vicious satisfied expression takes over his face.

 _He doesn't want to know._

Tetsuya mechanically climbs into the van after after situating the box on the floor, slamming the door and gives the order to go. He prioritises by proceeding to keep his mind busy with phone calls, texts and emails. He puts in orders for meats, mostly fish with fruits and leafy greens. He makes sure to message the chefs to prepare the food so it's _soft_ and leave some raw.

Small baby omnivore with a leaning towards being carnivorous.

( _Tetsuya is so glad he did a research project about dragons last year for that DnD game._ )

He's forcibly concentrating his attention _away_ from the _dragon- because it's a dragon and Kyo-san totally found it, because_ _ **of course he did**_ \- but even he can't ignore the sudden flash of _purple fire in Kyo-san's hands, blessed Inari_.

He clamps down on his reaction, his teeth sink into his lip and he takes a deep, measured breath. He is also ignoring that the shells started glowing green the moment _he_ touched it. That is a complication he doesn't want to deal with right now.

He glances over at Kyo-san, the- the _dragon_ and the boy sleeping peacefully in Kyo-san's arms. His boss's eyes are _very_ purple. Tetsuya's gaze lingers over both of them-

There's an answering flash of orange fire from the boy still sleeping in Kyo-san's arms. The dragon _chirps_ , perking up to rub its head all over the front of Kyo-san's shirt and then it settles back down to curl up into Sawada Tsunayoshi's lap. Kyo-san is excluding smugness and Kusakabe has never seen him so happy.

Tetsuya eases his teeth out of his lip, ignores the stinging and takes a deep, measured breath.

"I suspect there is a secret society made up of people who can make these flames, who are aware of mythical animals and seek to keep the herbivores of the world ignorant," Kyo-san says, and Tetsuya resists the urge to facepalm.

He's _eleven._ Granted, he's also some kind of genius, in literally everything, except for social interactions, but Hibari Kyoya is _eleven._ Of course, his first reaction to finding an animal everyone knows to be _fictional_ , _mythical_ , is to instantly come to the conclusion of _secret society._

Bursting into brightly colored flames that don't burn, well, that means it's obviously connected with mythical animals and they're working to keep it a great secret.

Tetsuya…

...actually doesn't disagree.

That actually sounds very logical and considering that if a person is capable of manifesting _flames_ , obviously, it's been happening for a while and therefore there are communities of people who know how to use them.

The logical conclusion is secret societies.

So Tetsuya nods his head and resumes his rapid texting.

"Perhaps there is a method of determining if certain people are capable of wielding these flames. Considering that both you and Tsunayoshi-san have different colors, that suggests different attributes and/or abilities," Kusakabe offers blandly, recalling a certain video game with seven Flames, corresponding to the rainbow and hearts and evil something and/or other.

Kyo-san's eyes flick over to him, before he nods, accepting this explanation, returning his attention to the boy and the dragon sleeping in his arms.

Honestly, later, he will look at this and be ashamed he was even surprised at what happened next.

Kyo-san shifted the boy, freeing his hand and tossing something directly into Tetsuya's face. Excellent reflexes enabled him to catch the object, but he almost dropped what looked like an etched piece of petrified bark when it sparked with green flames.

It was the eggshell and Kusakabe was too hopeful Kyo would _ignore it_.

Only this time, there was a difference in how the flames looks. Before, it was just _light_ , now, he could actually identify them as _green fire._

They arched up like oddly colored lightning bolts, flames, yet _not_ , and swelled up over his hand. Tetsuya let out a startled noise, as warmth rose in his chest. His fingers didn't let go of the fragment though. He jerked up his head as Kyo-san made a satisfied noise in the back of his throat and was greeted with a barely there smile, that really was more of a smirk.

With bared teeth.

Still, he managed to project an aura of pleased pride towards Tetsuya that the teenager was torn between being happy or concerned about. However, as he stared at what he suspected was a piece of the egg the… _the dragon_ hatched from and the brilliant emerald green _flames_ that were acting more like little lightning bolts rather than actual fire-

Before Tetsuya could ask for clarification, or an actual _explanation_ , Sawada Tsunayoshi stirred in Kyo-san's arms. He wasn't coherent, barely managing to open his eyes, revealing a sliver of amber. The noise he made was more of a soft hum than a sound of pain or fear, and it was echoed by the tiny reptile curled up on the boy's stomach.

Only the...dragon made a noise that wasn't unlike a bird's _chirp_. Even if it was significantly more growly and intimidating. Although, going by the suddenly gooey softness that overtook Kyo-san's face, Kusakabe doubted that no matter how _large_ the dragon would grow, if it breathed fire in all the colors of the rainbow and it's roar was loud enough to shake the Earth, that Kyo-san would ever consider the reptile something to be _feared._

Inwardly, he sighed. Then he cleared his throat, carefully willing the green fire lightning in his hands to _stop_ and trying to muster some surprise when it _did,_ before he raised his gaze to his boss.

"Have you decided on a name?"

 _There_. A simple question that did not require complex thinking. Neutral, safe and fool-proof question designed to get Kyo-san thinking about the future of his new pet.

Unfortunately, he severely underestimated Kyo-san's thought process.

"A child's name shouldn't be decided until both parents are in agreement," Hibari said authoritatively, just as the van turns into the gated property in which his home stands.

Tetsuya's brain sputters and briefly stalls. His mouth opens, closes and reluctantly agrees, even as a soft, pained noise escapes his control.

"Yes, that- that's exactly right, Kyo-san," he says.

Again, Tetsuya can see exactly how pleased Kyoya is with himself even as he whistles and chirps quietly at the little dragon who occasionally flicks its tail at the sounds.

Kusakabe quickly texts someone to bring him all the files related to Sawada Tsunayoshi _immediately._

When the vehicles rolls to a stop, and another subordinate pulls the door open and both he and Kyoya exit the van, he is the one who has his phone at the ready, in order to memorialize this joyous occasion in which their beloved leader brings home his first-born child.

Such photos will never be allowed to be forgotten on this momentous day, Tetsuya swears to himself even as his silently clicks the enter button again and again.

Kyoya sweeps into the sprawling traditional-style mansion, even as Sawada Tsunayoshi sleeps steadily in his arms and the dragon scampers up to drape- him? Her?- self on his shoulders. Usually, each and every member of the Hibari Household are all capable, competent and discreet employees. Yet, a great many of them are now coming to a stop upon encountering their lord and his burdens.

Some only allow themselves a swift double take. Others freeze, as if one wrong move with mean their certain death or loss of job. And there are the ones who seem to lose all measure of composure and end up on the floor, screaming, or muttering panicked profanity.

Surprisingly, Kyo-san takes each and everyone of these reactions with astonishing patience and sometimes even _understanding._ Tetsuya wants _nothing to do_ with his thought process in this situation, not in the least because _secret societies_ are an entirely different can of worms he wants to keep closed for as long as possible.

It's not that he doesn't _dis_ believe Kyo-san's conclusion, it's that he understands the _dangers_ of _secret societies_ all too well. After all, Hibari Kyoya is the leader of a slightly-less-than-secret-but-definitely-a-society of his own.

There's also the fact that Tetsuya still has no idea what these flames _do_ or what the colors mean and by extension he has no idea what he should be arming Kyo-san and himself to face. Even as he follows in the footsteps of his little boss, taking as many pictures as he can manage, Tetsuya is making plans.

He needs to find out what the flames are, if the colors mean anything, if they _do_ mean something, then exactly _what_ do they mean, and what the flames might actually _do_ seeing as his own act like mini-lightning bolts and don't actually _burn_. Or rather, they don't burn _himself._

He also needs to make plans for the bullying problem of Tsunayoshi-san.

Kyo-san had claimed the boy, and if Tetsuya didn't have a working system in place to deal with the problem before Kyo-san found out, it would end in blood and tears.

And _paperwork_.

Just because Tetsuya was marvelous at handling it in a timely and organized manner _(The teachers_ wept _at his paperwork handling skills, and begged for secrets. Tetsuya definitely did not use that fact as a bribe where needed. Nope.)_ did _not_ mean that he _wanted_ to deal with the paperwork that would result from Kyo-san's schoolwide rampage.

Tetsuya heaves a sigh and puts in an order for coffee.

Tonight is going to be a long night.

* * *

When Tsuna wakes, he is still warm.

Which is decidedly _stange_. Tsuna hasn't been warm since-

Well, since the man his mother said was 'papa' and the man his 'papa' said was 'grandpa' had visited that time. He remembers being scared, falling and then the cold came and it _hurt._

But he's- the cold is-

He's warm down to his _bones_ in a way he hasn't been in-

 _Kami,_ he hated the cold. _Loathed_ it. He'd...Tsuna had _forgotten_ what if felt like to be warm. He shuddered, wrestling with the urge to start crying. He didn't know what had happened since he had fallen asleep in-

- _in Hibari's arms hiieeeee-_

Tsuna opens his arms, blinking the sleep out of his blurry vision.

He's in a darkened room, very traditional, tucked into a futon surrounded by blankets and pillows. Curled around him are two warm bodies. One of which, is Hibari Kyoya. His black hair is ruffled, eyes closed and face perfectly relaxed in sleep.

Tsuna stares for a solid minute, entirely bewildered and confused as to why he wasn't afraid. He doesn't understand, but there's a flash of _blue_ , like water and he turns and _oh._

The other is the tiny dragon whose eyes are fixated on him. Silver scales that shimmer and shine sapphire in the sunlight, itty bitty horns with a bit of a curl in the middle and large reflective eyes that look more blue then gray in the light.

She chirps happily, fluttering her wings and nuzzles into Tsuna and he- he _laughs._ The sound startles him and he shuts his mouth, almost instinctively. He can't remember the last time he laughed.

The dragon tilts her head at him, before deliberately pressing closer.

Tsuna's breath hitches as _love_ , _affection,_ _concern_ gently brush against his skin, like a physical touch.

Tears fill his eyes, even as he pressed them tightly shut. He was used to muffling his sobs, so when he took in a shuddering breath, he really wasn't expecting the small noise to wake Hibari.

Tsuna jerked, startled as a warm- _it was warm_ \- hand brushed his tears away. "Why are you crying?"

Hibari's voice was tired, slurred with sleep, but sharp and alert by the end. There was a hint of dangerous focus under the not-quite-awake and Tsuna froze, staring at the boy.

"I-" Tsuna stopped, unsure. How could he explain…?

The tears came faster and the little dragon's cries because very distressed as she flapped her wings, almost hopping across the blankets, attempting to provide some kind of comfort. Hibari was pressing in closer as well, and he was _so warm._

"I-I'm not _c-cold_ ," Tsuna manages to say between his sobs.

His fingers clutch at the covers, the softness of the blankts and he _weeps._

"It's _warm,_ it's _warm,_ " he says, trying to convey how precious this is to him.

It's been _so long._

Tsuna has no idea how to convey his reality for the past four years. How those two men came and left him cold and alone. How Mama _loves him_ , but she's not _there_ in a way that he _needs_ her to be and he doesn't know how to _fix that._

He's nine years old, already so independent because _no one cares_ if he suffers, if he teachers put him down, if they're mean to him, and Mama doesn't _understand._

It doesn't matter what he says, how he looks when he walks through the front door, Mama looks right through at him. Mama can't protect him and he's too busy protecting _her_ to help himself. Mama doesn't notice the bruises, the scrapes and the cuts.

To his Mama, everything is normal and nothing is wrong and it's _Tsuna's job_ to take care of her.

But _this…_

His vision is blurry because of the tears, but Hibari is _looking at him_ and he's wiping away his tears, he's murmuring something he can't make out-

Hibari is _looking_ at him and he _cares._

Tsuna cries harder, but the little dragon snuggles into his chest and around him, Hibari is practically shielding him from the rest of the world.

 _It's so warm._

* * *

 **So, it's an update. Motivation flowed through our** **veins** **once more! Wolfy was given a piece of fanart over on tumblr (** **north-peach tumblr com/ post /181876122128/wolfsrainrules-for-north-and-wolf-damn-you** **) and thus, we have this chapter now.**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
